


my one and own (i wanna get you alone)

by beautlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also louis calls harry kitten hurrah, it's porn that's it, louis makes harry come a bunch of times and really gets off on it, you couldn't find even a single sentence of plot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautlouis/pseuds/beautlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Louis’ favorite thing to do is make Harry come. It’s the best feeling in the world, watching the boy he loves fall apart underneath him; to see how good it feels for Harry, in every line and movement of his body.</em><br/> <br/><em>Louis pushes a thigh between Harry’s and grinds just enough that Harry sighs gently and ruts his hips back into Louis. Holding Harry’s waist firmly, Louis presses his lips into Harry’s ear and says, “I think I’d like to make you come.”</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>It isn’t as if they don’t both know that’s what tonight is—Louis making Harry come—but the verbal acknowledgment of it makes Harry moan sharply and turn his head to try to pull Louis into a kiss. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	my one and own (i wanna get you alone)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this a type of fic I've been waiting for a long while to be written by somebody else, and I suddenly decided "fuck it, I'm gonna write it myself"  
> edit II: This fic was unbeta'ed and barely proofread. It has now been more thoroughly edited  
> 

Louis’ favorite thing to do is make Harry come. It’s the best feeling in the world, watching the boy he loves fall apart underneath him; to _see_ how good it feels for Harry, in every line and movement of his body.

  
And Harry’s just so _responsive_ , the way his goes completely shameless, loud and pliant and so, so beautiful. He didn’t think an orgasm could actually look good on a person but Harry makes it a goddamn work of art. Louis likes to think that he’s the only one who could ever make it like this for Harry, that he’s the best at learning him and playing his body like an instrument.

  
So when he gets the time to be alone with Harry for more than a messy hand job or a hurried blow job, he likes to spread Harry out and see how many times he can make him come in one night. Sometimes, he doesn’t even fuck Harry, doesn’t have Harry blow him or touch him and at first, Harry didn’t understand, felt bad, like he wasn’t returning the pleasure. But Louis reassured him, told him that he got so hot making Harry come that he could almost always get off with the pressure of his hand or Harry’s thigh or the bed, and sometimes with nothing at all.

  
With the way Harry’s watching him tonight, though, Louis thinks he’ll let Harry give a little back. Even with all his knowledge of pleasuring Harry himself, he knows that when Harry gets to give something to Louis, it makes Harry happy in a completely separate way.

  
And right now they have a whole two days off and he’s going to relearn Harry’s body inside and out, learn it more, find new things, make it better, always make it better.

  
They’re both stripped down naked and he has Harry laid out across the bed, his limbs sprawled out comfortably and fuck, but his body is gorgeous. He can’t let his eyes rest on one part for more than a second because he wants everything, he just _wants_. He doesn’t know where to start so he crawls on top of Harry, on his hands and knees, keeping his weight off of Harry, and kisses him.

  
Kissing Harry is great because Harry loves it and he flushes pink, right across his cheeks. He blushes more than he does when they do even the dirtiest things. Harry’s breath hitches and he sighs softly into Louis’ mouth every few seconds, like he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. Eventually, he’ll start to smile and Louis doesn’t think he knows he’s doing that, either.

  
When Harry’s lips are bruised and probably aching, Louis works his way down to Harry’s neck. Harry’s whole body gives a jerk at the first light touch and Louis knows it’s because Harry’s neck is so sensitive and on more than one occasion he’s gotten Harry to come just by lavishing attention on the column of his throat and the underside of his jawline and his collarbones.

 

Louis brings a hand to cup the other side of Harry’s neck, the tips of his fingers just supporting the back of his head. And then he starts in with his mouth, soft kisses and open wet kisses, drawing his tongue across pale skin and nipping to leave little red marks. He works his mouth more and more and Harry is gasping, letting out little choking noises and Louis thinks _yes, yes this is what he wanted_.

  
“Oh, darling,” he coos, “so lovely, Hazza, so pretty. Feels good, hm?” and he knows that how that sounds but it’s genuine. He wants Harry feeling good, that’s the best part.

  
Harry twists against the bed, hips shifting restlessly. “Lou, oh it feels—"

 

Louis bites into the underside of Harry’s jaw.

 

“Touch me, touch me, _touch me_ ,” Harry’s panting the words out, edge of a whine to his voice.

 

Louis pulls his mouth just a bit and cards his hand through Harry’s hair. “Yeah, kitten. Alright, you’re okay.”

  
Harry shivers at the pet name—it’s his favorite—and his eyes glaze over a bit. Louis kneels back a bit and surveys Harry’s body.

  
Harry’s legs are sprawled across the sheets, muscles relaxed. Louis cocks his head and decides that by the end of tonight he want Harry’s thighs shaking a bit. He reaches out and pushes Harry’s legs up and out a bit, so that he’s spread open nicely for Louis. He doesn’t have him stretched enough to strain his muscles just yet, but they’ll get there.

  
Louis smoothes his hands up to Harry’s hips, the softest part of him, sweet little love handles that are just right for Louis to curve his palms around. Cradled in the space between his hipbones is Harry’s cock.

  
Louis likes to compliment Harry on his cock, to which Harry always responds with surprised giggles and a swat to his arm, but Louis means it. He knows, objectively, that a cock is a cock, and not generally meant to be considered a visually appealing thing; Harry’s is thick and just the right length, pink and uncut, it’s _nice_.

  
Louis smiles faintly when Harry shifts his hips a bit and leans down to press a kiss on his lower tummy, directly onto one of his laurel tattoos. “Such a pretty cock, baby.” He smiles wider into Harry’s skin when he hears the answering bashful laugh and looks up to see the flush on Harry’s chest spread just a bit further down.

Louis nuzzles into Harry once more and then moves his way back up to Harry. “What should we do first, hm, sweetheart?” Harry bites his lip and Louis thumbs over nipple.

  
Harry makes the faintest of sounds and pushes up into Louis, shifting restlessly. “Lou.”

  
Louis ‘tsks’ and says, “Not an answer, Haz.” He gather Harry’s wrists in one hand and presses them into the bed above Harry.

  
Louis pushes a thigh between Harry’s and grinds just enough that Harry sighs gently and ruts his hips back into Louis. Holding Harry’s waist firmly, Louis presses his lips into Harry’s ear and says, “I think I’d like to make you come.”

  
It isn’t as if they don’t both know that’s what tonight is—Louis making Harry come—but the verbal acknowledgment of it makes Harry moan sharply and turn his head to try to pull Louis into a kiss. Louis dodges him and abruptly wraps his hand around Harry’s cock. In the same movement, he attaches his teeth to Harry collarbone and purses his lips to suck a bruise over the tattoo there.

  
Harry yelps slightly and groans out, “ _Louis_.”

  
Louis lets go of Harry’s wrists above him—and notes with satisfaction that Harry keeps his hands there anyway—and brings his hand down to tug on Harry’s balls while pressing his thumb into Harry’s slit.

  
_This_ is Louis’ element. Touching Harry exactly the way he needs and feeling him respond to it. Harry whimpers and twists underneath Louis.

  
Louis starts jerking him just the way Harry likes and lunges in for a kiss. Carefully he sneaks the hand on Harry’s balls lower, lower, until his fingers bump over Harry’s hole. Harry’s dry and tight, he can’t do much more than rub Harry’s hole with the promise of more, but that’s enough to make everything hotter in it’s own right.

  
Harry whines quite suddenly into Louis’ mouth. “Louis, Louis, Louis. _Please_ , fuck. Don’t tease.”

  
Louis breathes deep and pulls back to grin smugly at Harry. “Oh kitten. You _like_ teasing, though. Look how wrecked you already are. It’s so lovely.”

  
Harry whimpers and thrashes a bit. His eyes are closed and then Louis notices that Harry’s taken his hands apart and they’re no longer up above his head.

  
He brings all stimulation off Harry and watches his eyes snap open, green and frustrated. “Lou?”

  
Louis’ not really _mad_ at Harry but he likes Harry’s hands out of the way when Louis does this and it presents the perfect opportunity to add in a favorite of Harry’s. “Hands, love,” Louis informs him.

  
Harry flushes and makes to bring them back up. “No, no, baby. Hold on.” Louis pets Harry’s hair quickly and then reaches over the night stand to grab the expensive black tie he’d set out earlier.

  
He holds it in front of Harry who quite suddenly _moans_ and spreads his legs obscenely. “Fuck. Fuck please.” His cock is straining against his tummy.

  
Louis shushes him gently and gathers up Harry’s wrists again, this time artfully tying them together with the black tie, it’s silk so it won’t chafe, and when Louis sits back to admire the whole effect his breath leaves him. He looks fucking _incredible_.

  
He reaches down to give his own cock a few tugs and then, when Harry is still recovering from the sudden arousal of being tied up, Louis moves fast as a blink to heft Harry’s legs over his shoulders and lave a long lick over Harry’s hole.

  
The reaction is perfect. Harry’s thighs squeeze around him and he can still hear the loud moans Harry’s making. When Harry’s thighs loosen just slightly around him, Louis can hear Harry babbling incoherent expletives and pleas.

  
“ _Jesus_ , Louis. Fuck fuck fuckfuck _fuck_. Oh, please.” Harry sounds beyond himself and Louis lets those sounds work their way through him as he eats Harry out.

  
Louis holds nothing back. He is, after all, trying to make Harry come. He gets Harry good and wet first then starts pointing his tongue to try and push it into Harry’s hole. He spreads him further open and sucks and licks and it’s so _good_. Harry’s moaning for him, and squirming and bucking back into his mouth and he tastes like _pleasure_ and jesus, Louis thrives on this.

  
He thinks his hands might be gripping just this side of too much when Harry suddenly arches and keens loudly. “Oh, Louis. Fu- _uck_. Shit shit. I’m gonna—gonna come, fuck. Close—”

  
Louis groans and pulls away from Harry quickly, scrambling up to hold himself next to Harry, who sobs. “What? Louis oh jesus no let me come gotta come please fuck _need_ to come.” Harry’s looking up at him imploringly, green eyes frantic.

  
His own breathing is out of control as he strokes Harry curls soothingly. Harry’s hips are shifting restlessly, and his cock is red and hard, so hard. Louis fancies he can see it throbbing and he can definitely see his balls pulled up tight.

  
Louis moans quietly. “Baby, baby. I’m gonna let you come, sweetheart. Right now. I just wanted to see, okay? Here you go.” Louis rubs his thumb right over the sensitive spot under the head of Harry’s cock and watches Harry buck into the touch and his cock quiver.

  
“ _Yes_ ,” Louis hisses. “You’re gonna come, it’s gonna be so lovely you’re so gorgeous when you do. Fuck, baby, you’re so close. Let go, kitten.” Louis’ babbling, he knows, but he can’t seem to care when he presses the tip of his forefinger into Harry’s slit and Harry _comes_.

  
Harry lets out a strangled shriek and then his back arches. Louis watches his balls pull up tighter then he thought possible and Harry’s face, scrunched up completely, go completely slack. Little ‘uh’ sounds are falling out of Harry’s mouth and there’s come spurting up from his cock to land all over his tummy and chest and his hips are rocking and fuck, fuck, _fuck_ Louis is moaning with Harry.

  
Harry’s face is soft and his throat is working. Louis watches everything, soaks it all in; the way his eyes are half-lidded and just about rolling back, though Louis can make out the green still. Harry’s lips are bitten into and red and there’s sweat on his forehead and upper lip and in the dips of his collarbones. His hair is curly, a bit damp and a lot messy. He’s fucking beautiful.

  
One last loud moan leaves Harry’s mouth and then he collapses, body still moving just minutely through the last sparks of orgasm. Louis can’t think clearly, he shifts his own hips into the bed and rocks down for some much needed pressure on his cock. He won’t come yet, but it’s tempting.

  
Reverently, Louis strokes his hand down Harry’s arm and kisses his nose. “Baby. So lovely. Gorgeous just like always.”

  
Harry opens his eyes and beams back up at him. There’s come all up his torso, so _much_ of it, but Harry is bright-eyed and wriggling against Louis. “Thank you, Lou, so good.”

  
He wants to scoff, Louis should be thanking Harry, fucking hell but still, he kisses Harry’s cheek and hums into him.

  
He allows only half a moment before throwing himself back into the game zone, as it were. Tonight is about _how much_ Louis can make Harry come. Once, he got him to six orgasms in a single night but right now he’ll just go with what Harry can handle. A second one is certainly no problem. Besides, the first one is always like a warm up, it comes so easy and good, just like that.

  
Harry’s arms are still tied up and Louis considers that before saying, “What now, kitten? We’re not done, you know. So much more to do to you.” He nips at Harry’s ear.

  
Harry whines and presses closer to him, shrugging. Louis bites a bit harder at Harry’s neck.

  
Timidly, Harry shuffles down the bed enough so that he can press his head against Louis’ sternum and look up at him with wide eyes. His cock is still mostly hard. “Could I maybe,” he falters, a bit. Louis nods, he knows that Harry gets like this on nights when they do this, more submissive and sweet; willing to let Louis take the lead, trust him to make the decisions, follow Louis’ instructions.

  
Harry presses even closer to him. “Wanna suck you.” His eyes flutter shyly.

  
Louis shudders. “Angel, I’m supposed to be making you come. Not about me.” He speaks gently, but firmly, a bit of a teasing edge to his voice.

  
Blushing, Harry murmurs. “I like to suck you, though. Like it a lot.” His voice is earnest, trying to make Louis understand.

  
Louis does understand, of course, he’d told himself earlier he’d let Harry give some back tonight, but it’s important to play the game.

  
He moves his hand to toy with the black tie on Harry’s wrists. “Well, love. How about this?” Louis nudges Harry up to his neck. “You can suck me,” Louis feels Harry press a grateful kiss into his throat, “but we’re gonna put your plug in and I’m not going to come. Is that good, darling?”

  
Harry breath hitches at ‘plug’ but he wiggles agreeably and murmurs ‘yeah’ into Louis’ skin. Louis’ still playing with the black tie. “Baby, do you still want your hands tied? Want to take the tie off?”

  
The nuzzling at Louis’ neck stops. Louis can feel the furrow of his brow. “I—I don’t know, Lou.” Harry sounds upset by this and Louis rushes to comfort him.

  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. I think I’d like it if you took it off while you suck me. Want you to touch yourself.” Harry smiles a bit at this. “But later, kitten, I think I’ll tie your hands back up and have you ride me.” Louis gets a choked off moan in response.

  
Louis goes to take the tie off but Harry’s hands are turned so the the knot is facing away from him and he can’t quite get to it. “Haz, babe.”

  
Harry shifts. “Hm?”

  
He laughs a bit. “I can’t, um, I can’t get the tie undone from here.”

  
Harry pulls away to look at him. “What? Oh my god, please don’t tell me we need to get the scissors like last—”

  
He clamps a hand down over Harry’s mouth, because _no_ , that's not even what happened last time, Harry could get out of a silk tie just fine if he worked at it a bit. He was just too much of a princess to do it and Louis had to go get scissors. “No, you goob!” He’s laughing, though. “Just turn your wrists the other way.”

  
It takes a minute but they get themselves sorted out and then Louis sees the bite marks he left on Harry’s thighs and presses down on them experimentally.

  
Harry goes dark-eyed and says. “Lou. Please, lemme. C’mon.”

  
He nods and kisses Harry hard.

  
They have to rearrange themselves and Harry likes to be manhandled a bit when they’re like this, so Louis maneuvers him slowly to the end of the bed and makes him get up on all fours. Moving Harry around reminds Louis of how much _larger_ he is than Louis. He’s broad where Louis is slight, tall where Louis is shorter, muscle where Louis is toned. It doesn’t matter, though, like this. Harry lets himself submit to Louis’ every whim and makes Louis adore him that much more.

  
Louis gets behind Harry and kisses his arse cheek fondly, then slicks up his fingers with their favorite lube and slides one into Harry. He’s relaxed from earlier and takes the finger in easily. Louis loves to finger Harry, it gets both of them so hot. His fingers have memorized their way around this part of Harry’s body and he can take Harry apart devastatingly just with fingers alone.

  
Right now though, he’s just prepping him for his butt plug; their smallest, too. The goal is Harry lips around Louis’ cock, so he fingers him quick and efficient and works the little blue plug in easily. He kisses the flared base where it sticks out of Harry, just because, and sits up to grab Harry’s hips and coax him onto his knees on the floor.

  
When Harry peers up at him sweetly, eyes large and trusting, but hungry too; Louis abruptly remembers the state of his own cock, sore with arousal. “Kitten,” he croons at Harry, “love your mouth. Want you to suck. Want you to suck the way you like it, baby.”

  
Harry whines and nuzzles Louis’ knee before curling in between Louis’ legs and taking his cock down like he was made for it. Louis makes sure to tell him that, “Made for it, sweetheart. You love it so much, it’s so good.”

  
There's a moaning sound and then Harry hollows his cheeks and _sucks_. He’s slurping and pushing himself down and his hands come up to grab Louis’ thighs and squeeze so hard Louis’ll bruise.

  
His cock is pulsing at the sudden attention and fuck, Louis is _not_ going to come. Except Harry starts bobbing his head, slick and fluid motions, taking him full and deep. He can’t help the whine that comes out of his mouth.

  
“Fuck, Haz—Harry. Jesus.” Louis can feel his abs jumping and grabs hold of Harry’s curls just to try to _control_ himself, shit.

  
And then Harry looks up at him, eyes so green and trusting and he looks like he needs to be told he’s good and Louis just has to. “Good boy, kitten. What a _good boy_.” Harry is, he’s so good, so lovely, always does his best; always so beautiful in everything.

  
Harry lives for this kind praise, Louis knows that, and he should have remembered that considering he’s trying not to come, because Harry goes a bit wild when Louis says that. He whines, high and vibrating down his cock. He pushes himself down all the way and gags, but then he moans so loud it’s like he’s trying to tell the whole world how much he loves this.

  
Louis gasps in a breath and curls in on himself, tightening his hold on Harry’s curls. “God, Hazza, oh fuck.” _Close, close fuck he’s so close._

  
Moaning through his teeth, Louis grips his hair and pulls Harry up. Harry splutters but his face and chest are red and sweaty, and when Louis looks down Harry’s cock is rock hard against the crease of his thigh. It looks hot and heavy; Harry gets off so much on this.

  
“Louis,” he begs, “fuck, give it back, want it, _please_.”

  
Louis is going to keel over. He strokes over Harry’s hair and cups his cheek, pushing his thumb into Harry’s mouth, who sucks on it obediently.  
His decision here is whether or not to have Harry come while sucking him. It’s one of his favorite things, he gets to watch Harry touch himself, while gagging on Louis’ cock and _loving_ it. Having Harry come now, however, would limit what else Louis could do tonight.

  
When he looks back down at Harry, his mind is made up for him. While Louis had been debating internally, Harry had managed to draw two more of Louis’ fingers between his lips and is attempting valiantly to suck the life out of them. His eyes are blown and his eyelashes are fluttering; Louis looks down and Harry has his hand balled up on his thigh next to his cock, while his hips rock up into the air.

  
And yes. Yes, Louis very much would like Harry to come like this, except with Louis’ cock in mouth and Harry’s hand jerking himself off.

  
Louis bites his lip, draws his hand out of Harry’s mouth, and says to him, very kindly, “Baby, you can have my cock back. You’re going to suck it deep and maybe I’ll even fuck your mouth bit,” Harry scoots closer excitedly, “and you’re going to take your hand and jerk your pretty cock until you come. Just like that.”

  
Harry fucking _mewls_ and looks up at him wide-eyed, practically panting. Louis nods, and then his cock is enveloped in hot, wet warmth, Harry sucking him down and bobbing his head so fast Louis can hear the slurping sounds he’s making.

  
The wet smack of skin on skin is present, and Louis knows that Harry is touching himself; god save him if Louis doesn’t love that almost more than anything. He turn his body just enough that he can see Harry’s hand working his own cock fast and brutal, pink and shiny head slipping through his fist over and over again. It’s a sight that makes Louis’s entire body tense up in arousal.

  
Harry makes an impatient little noise and pinches Louis’ thigh until he looks at him and sees hungry, hopeful eyes staring at him plaintively. Harry stops moving, in an obvious invitation for Louis to fuck his mouth. Louis clenches his teeth, “Of course, kitten, alright. I’m going to give it to you. Good boy.”

  
He snaps his hips up quickly, and Harry chokes, so Louis does it again and Harry’s eyes roll back. He pushes into Louis’ cock more and more until Louis really is fucking his mouth, fast and deep. Harry moaning and gagging and there’s spit dribbling down his chin and he’s so _gorgeous_.

  
Harry’s body starts moving, his head and neck following the thrusts of Louis’ cock, and his hips rolling forward and back smoothly. Louis peeks at Harry again and Harry is working his own cock so, so fucking hard and he realizes that every time Harry’s hips roll back, he’s trying to push the butt plug _farther_ into himself.

  
Louis cries out, low in his throat and almost can’t stop his impending orgasm. He does, though, and grabs Harry’s curls to push his head down onto his cock and hold him there. It’s perfect this way, because Harry will get off on it, and the relentless friction on Louis’ own cock will slow down a bit.

  
Little keens start sounding from Harry’s throat and he keeps swallowing convulsively. Louis shiver and pets Harry’s hair. He can _hear_ Harry’s hand on his cock, the sound has gotten a bit wetter because Harry must have started leaking precome. Harry’s whole body is rocking sinuously, and jesus, he’s still pressed all the way down on Louis’ cock.

  
“ _Baby_ , you’re so dirty, you’re getting off on this so much,” Louis is struggling to keep his voice even, it’s all so much, “I can see how close you are, angel. Is it the plug, hm? Or your hand, so good on your cock?”

  
Harry sounds and looks slightly hysterical now, his hips are fucking into his own fist. Louis goes in for the kill. “No, I know—it’s fucking _choking_ on my cock, kitten. Isn’t it? In your mouth, can barely breathe, only taste me, makes you so—”

  
His cock is suddenly constricted in tight heat and then Harry yanks off and _wails_ and come shoots up from his cock, his body twisting through the orgasm. Louis whimpers and slides onto the floor in front him, just about sitting on Harry’s lap.

  
He pulls Harry to him, cradles him and lets Harry moan out his pleasure into Louis’ neck. Harry’s cock twitches and come dribbles down from it.

  
“Louis,” Harry’s whining into him. “Feels so good, _oh_.”

  
Everything is warm, the room, Harry’s skin, their breath, Harry’s come, and it’s so perfect. “Love to see you come, darling,” he whispers into Harry’s ear. “Gave me two so far, so pretty.”

  
Harry twitches at the ‘so far’, because he knows there’s more. Harry’s given him so much already but Louis is greedy, wants to take all Harry has for him.

  
Louis soothes him gently, strokes his hair and his back, kisses his neck, and then he says, “Kitten, think I’m gonna have you sit on my cock now. Ride me ’til you come again. Want you to be loud, too.”

  
He can feel Harry’s cock between them, sensitive-hot and refusing to go down enough for Harry to be comfortable. _Perfect_.

  
Harry groans quietly, and doesn’t respond for a minute. Louis knows he can take more and normally he’d be more persuasive about it, but tonight he’ll let Harry stop now, if he wants. Harry, though, nuzzles into Louis’ neck and says, “I’m a good boy. Ride you good.” He kisses Louis’ skin.

  
Louis clutches him tight and showers him in praise, “Yes, yes baby, what a good boy, take so much, good boy.”

  
They’re both excited now, rutting against each other and kissing fervently until Louis untangles them and guides Harry onto the bed. Harry presses himself to Louis needily until Louis rolls Harry onto his tummy to take out the plug, kissing along his arse and lower back as he does so, murmuring sweet nothings.

  
The plug, however small, did a fair job of keeping Harry open, and so Louis only eats Harry out for a short amount of time and stretches him with three fingers a bit before rolling Harry over again and climbing over him to kiss him hard.

  
Harry starts whining. “Want your cock, said I could ride you, now now now.”

  
Louis chuckles into his mouth. “Patience, kitten, you’ll get it.” He pauses for effect. “Gotta tie you up again.”

  
Harry bucks up wildly at that. “ _Oh_ , yes.”

  
He grabs the black tie again and considers Harry carefully. “Think I’ll put them in the back. Like it when you have to work for it more.” Louis grins cockily.

  
When he’s sat against the fluffy pillows on the headboard, and Harry’s poised in his lap, he reaches around Harry and presses his face against Harry’s chest while tying the black tie around his wrists. Again, their difference in size is prominent, and still here they are, Harry riding Louis, because Louis will always take care of Harry and give him what he needs, no matter how tall he is.

  
Louis’ cock is starting to go numb from the constant state of arousal with no relief, and Louis can’t understand how Harry is _still_ hard but it’s amazing.

  
He pinches Harry’s nipples and relishes the gasp it emits. Harry grabs Louis’ cock and guides it to his hole, lowering himself slowly.

  
“I love you so much, baby, so good, give me so much, love it, love _you_. Love to see you like this, kitten, what a good boy, can’t believe I have you,” Louis’ rambling a bit, nonsensical praise and declarations of love as Harry sinks down.

  
Harry moans loudly and cries out on a shaky breath when he’s finally down in Louis’ lap. “Oh, Louis, god I love you too, thank you, always so good to me, love you, I’m yours it’s so good,” Harry’s rambling too, so Louis kisses his forehead and grabs his soft hips and thrusts _up_ once.

  
Harry gasps and bounces gently. “Fuck.” He raises himself up and then slams back down with a little mewl that has Louis’ panting.

  
“There you go, kitten. Make yourself feel good on my cock, wanna see, it’s so lovely,” Louis cups the back of Harry’s neck and pulls him so that Harry’s face is pressed into his shoulder and Louis can bury his own into Harry’s curls.

  
He’s not had anybody else ride his cock, but he would swear up and down that Harry is the best in this world. Harry’s made it an art, and the best thing is that he learned from figuring out how to make _himself_ feel good riding Louis. It’s the best thing.

  
Harry’s mewling and circling his hips and bouncing and then he arches his back and tilts his hips forward for a better angle, and _fuck_ , it’s beautiful, watching him like this. Harry’s beautiful, jesus.

  
He’s tossed his head back, his hair soft and curly and dark. His throat is pale and jumping with each moan he releases. Harry’s torso is strong and narrow-waisted, broad shoulders and flat chest and soft hips. It’s rippling with each movement of his body and yeah, Louis could live like this.

  
“Louis—oh, oh, it’s good, your cock, so good, makes me—” Harry cuts off with a shout, gasping.

  
He looks at Louis, slack mouthed and watery-eyed. “ _Lou_.”

  
Louis has no words. “Kitten,” he says, fondly. “Gorgeous.”

  
He wants Harry insane, so he drags his thumb across the tip of Harry’s cock and tells him, “ _Fuck_ yourself baby. Make yourself come just like this. Go on. Do it like you need.”

  
Harry seems to understand because instantly, he’s leaning back and working his hips in a filthy rhythm, moaning so loudly. He starts bouncing, fast-paced and hard, so that his moans and whimpers are choppy and broken up with the force of how he’s fucking himself.

  
Out of the blue, Louis says, “Think about you like this all the time. Watching you work for it, watching you make yourself feel good, making yourself come on my cock. Get off to it so hard, sometimes, kitten.”

  
Harry looks a little wild and frantic. “ _Shit_ , Louis.”

  
He’s not finished, “Sometimes I think about filming you like this, you don’t even know what you look like. You haven’t seen yourself _come_ like this, baby. It’s so hot. Thought about doing it just like this where the boys could hear, hear you moan for it. Moan for it so bad, sweetheart.”

  
By this time, Louis’ cock is screaming at him, the rhythm and hot vice of Harry’s body is too much, he wants to come so badly. But Harry looks even worse.

  
He’s working himself so hard, eyes crazed and cock dripping. “Gonna _come_ , Lou. Please touch me, oh my god, _close_.”

  
Groaning, Louis reaches up to pinch Harry’s nipples, pulling and pinching, bruising them painfully. Harry keens and shakes.

  
“Ye-yeah. Gonna, I’m— _oh_ ,” Harry throws his head back and his chest heaves and then he screams, just a bit, and fuck yeah, he’s coming.

  
Louis watches, greedy for it, there’s come punching out of Harry's cock in thin stripes and Harry’s moaning, and his back is arching and Louis can _see_ how good he feels. It’s unbearable.

  
It’s Harry’s third orgasm and it’s obvious how intense it is because through the last few spurts, Harry suddenly snaps forward and curls in on himself. He’s whimpering and his muscles are twitching uncontrollably.

Louis can’t help himself, he lets out the quietest whisper, “Yeah.” Because, yeah, this is everything, this is perfection.

  
He’s quick to pull the black tie off of Harry’s wrists, and Harry lifts off his cock and collapses forward to let Louis hold him. “’m a good boy?” Harry slurs.

  
He sighs and kisses Harry on the corner of his mouth. “Oh, kitten. Of course you’re a good boy. You’re the most amazing boy in the world.”

  
Louis has exhausted him, he knows, and he’s ready to call it a night. Three orgasms is lovely, Harry was perfect. So he’s not expecting it when Harry says, “Can I give you one more?”

  
He jumps a bit in surprise. “Darling, you don’t have to, you did so good.” He means it too, he doesn’t want Harry to get into the idea that he has to give Louis orgasms even when he’s had enough. Louis likes seeing him feeling _good_.

  
But Harry frowns. “Please? I want to. Don’t you want me to?”

  
That’s not what Louis meant at all. “Of course, sweetheart, I love seeing you come, sure, baby, you can give me another.”

  
Harry beams up at him, and Louis strokes his cheek.

  
“How do you want it, love?” Louis’ mind is whirring away with possibilities, but really, any orgasm from Harry is perfect.

  
Shrugging, Harry nuzzles at him and says, “Any way you want. Just want to come again.”

  
A tingle spreads through Louis’ body. “Fingers,” he decides.

  
Harry nods agreeably. “I’ll be quick, just so you know.”

  
That’s good too, watching Harry lose it fast, like it feels good enough to get him _there_ right away.

  
He maneuvers Harry gently onto his back and spreads his legs. His hole is pink and swollen, and has to be tender, so Louis gets right down to business.

  
“Love fingering you, kitten,” he says matter-of-factly, as he slips three in easily.

  
Harry’s cock was mostly hard when he laid him down, so when Louis crooks his fingers into Harry’s prostate and Harry moans loudly, it’s obvious that he really will be fast.

  
He twists and curves his fingers just the way he knows exactly how, feels Harry’s body clench around him and his legs twist where they’re sprawled around his head. When he presses a sucking kiss to Harry’s hole around his fingers, Harry _mewls_ sharply and Louis sits up to see Harry curl in on himself and come for a _fourth_ time.

  
This time, Harry makes no sound through the orgasm. His mouth is stretched wide and he flushes up to his ears. He comes almost dry and his body jerks three times through the pulses of his orgasm.

  
Louis moans quietly and pulls his fingers out. “Just beautiful, kitten. You’re so wonderful, Harry.”

  
Harry is gasping for breath but he gestures for Louis to crawl into his arms. “Want—want you to come now.”

  
He’d almost forgotten about his own cock, or at least forgotten how angry and hard it was. Now that Harry has mentioned it, the arousal is almost unbearable.

  
Fighting back a whimper, he says, “You don’t have to do anything, baby. I’ll go have a wank in the bathroom, okay?”

  
Harry shakes his head, “No, just—do it on—on me.”

  
_Well_. Louis isn’t going to turn that down, and his hips are moving of their own accord now. “Okay, kitten, whatever you want. Where?”

  
Harry gestures weakly to the butterfly on his abdomen. Louis moans and pecks Harry once on his lips. He gets up with he knees on either side of Harry’s torso and finally, _finally_ gets a hand around his cock. He hunches forward at the sensation and whines.

  
He watches Harry’s face intently, how flushed and sweaty he is, mouth slack. All of Harry’s muscles are trembling just slightly, and god, he’s wrecked. He pictures Harry right at orgasm, the way he saw four times tonight. Red lips, hazy eyes, messy hair, arched back; he sees it all and hears Harry’s moans and cries and gasps, and yeah. He comes right across Harry’s butterfly tattoo, as promised, and he throws his head back and yells because he can’t stop it.

  
When it’s done, Harry abdomen is covered. Louis’d had come so much and four loads of Harry’s come were already there before. It’s a sight to behold.

  
Louis gathers Harry in his arms and peppers kisses across his face. “That was lovely, Haz. You were lovely. I love you, kitten.”

  
Harry sighs and snuggles in. “Love you more, Louis. Always take care of me so good.”

  
They cuddle there, happy, in love, and fucked out. They won’t go to sleep like this, it’s much too dirty, but Louis doubts Harry could even walk just yet. His boy is lovely, and it’s nice to savor the aftermath like this for just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> You get an automatic hug for reading this!!  
> Comments and kudos would be amazing, so please leave some if you feel like it :)
> 
> edit: you can talk to me on tumblr [here](http://beautlouis.tumblr.com/) if you want ☼  
> 


End file.
